


be my luck

by riots



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Epistolary, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: james is on watson. steve's back on earth. it takes a month for a message to travel between the two. that's a long time, if you think about it.a story told in vidcom transcripts.





	be my luck

Hey, Esteban! [clears throat] Man, I’ve got no idea when this’ll even reach you. I mean, I guess I’m stoked they got the comm buoys back up, but it still kinda feels like we’re back in the stone age. Maybe I should paint some pictures on a rock, throw it your way. It’d probably show up faster, no?

Anyway, hey man, what’s happening? Watson’s beautiful, dude, they dodged the big one way out here. It’s crazy, going from warzone Earth to like, hey, wanna go to the beach? Not that you wanna do that out here, they’ve got the biggest fuckin’ crabs I have ever seen. Gotta be real careful when you go for a swim, else you’re gonna come home missing something pretty vital, y’know?

Don’t spend much time planet-side lately, though. Got a whole week off before they got us running some brutal zero-g training up on the moon like, six days a week. I can’t believe that this feels like a break though, y’know? I get a full four hours of sleep a night most nights, practically luxury. [laughs] 

It’s still kinda surreal, man, that I’m actually here. [exhales audibly] Squad gives me shit about the tattoo, but we made it through N1 together, and that bonds you. I know you know what I’m saying. Plus I get mega points for the whole Normandy crew thing. Ain’t taking _no_ shit when I helped save the galaxy.

When you gonna come visit, huh? Ain’t no fun breaking out the cerveza without you, my man. When I hit N2, you better come celebrate. You can take a break from putting Earth back together.

[pause] 

For real, though. Miss you. Hit me back sometime. Let’s catch up.

 

 

· 

 

 

[soft laughter] Well, well, the illustrious Mr. Vega takes a moment out of his busy schedule to greet the little people. I thought for sure that the soon-to-be N7 officer would forget about all the rest of us back here on Earth. Just to be sure: you don’t _really_ think that you can throw a stone across the galaxy, right? Finely-tuned machine you may be, but even you can’t pull that off.

Anyway, aren’t you too busy learning to be a hero to be messaging me? [shifts audibly] I’m not even going to wait the month for you to reply to that, I know, I _know_ , you’re already a hero. I wouldn’t want to take that away from you. And you only crashed a few shuttles in the process. [laughs again]

It’d be nice to see Watson sometime. Sometimes, it’s hard being here, in the thick of it. The rebuild is going well, and it’s encouraging to see the new buildings go up but - you know. Seeing the wreckage of your homeworld is tough. It’s hard not to think about what used to be.

They moved me back to Toronto. Did I tell you that? Toronto. I haven’t gotten up the courage to go back to my old neighbourhood. It’s almost too strange just being here, looking at what’s left of the CN Tower. [humourless laughter] It survived, sort of. Like some sort of jagged tooth left, stretching out over a broken city.

Sorry, sorry. That was a bit maudlin. It’s really not that bad. Lots to do, of course. They’ve got me ferrying supplies in from the suburbs. Scarborough got annihilated but Guelph has salvaged a lot of their farmland and they’re pretty much single-handedly powering the rebuild. Sometimes, when I’ve got a few spare hours and I get a chance to sneak out in the Kodiak, I just fly over the fields. There’s something really encouraging about the regrowth, the green. It’s...

[long silence]

Anyway.

If I ever get a chance to breathe and can wrangle a ride to your system, you know I’m there, Mr. Vega. You bring the beer this time. I’m pretty sure you owe me one by now, or four. It’s about time you pay up.

[pause] 

It’s been strange, without you around. I’ve been saddled with you since Fehl Prime, I don’t even know what to do with myself, not dragging around your dead weight. [tight laugh] All this freedom. I, hm, I miss you too.

 

 

· 

 

 

Oh man, Esteban, it’s. Man, it’s so good to see your face again I can’t believe I gotta wait for months for it, but it’s pretty worth it. Pretty as a picture, my dude. [makes camera sounds]

Y’know, I’ve never been to Toronto. Maybe you should show me around sometime, find me the best watering holes left. Didn’t get much time outside when I was babysitting Shepard in Vancouver, but I heard Canadian girls are fine. Ain’t got a wingman out here, and we all know how those ladies love you. Maybe you should help a brother out sometime, yeah?

N2 is going - well, it’s going. It’s, uh. Well, I mean, I knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park, but - [muffled voices off camera, low laughter] - it’s fine, it’s whatever. I’m tough, no? [strained laugh] Certified galaxy-saving badass. Shepard who? All me.

Shit, listen, I gotta go. Surprise night drills. I gotta go punch some guys in the dark. Hit me back ASAP, okay? This months between messages thing is killing me. Feels like more than a few systems between us now, y’know? You talk to Traynor lately? Mierda, man, get her on this. How’m I supposed to see my boy?

[more laughter, closer, pointed]

I, uh. Later, Esteban.

 

 

· 

 

 

Oh ho, ‘pretty’, huh? Mr. Vega, that’s dangerously close to a compliment. You’re making me blush, way back here on Earth. Go ahead and put that on your resume, it’s a real winner, right up there with your pull-up record. 

I honestly wouldn’t know where to start, with Toronto. I haven’t been back in town since before - well, before I married Robert. I think I’m a little too boring for the types of places you’d like, anyway. I’ve been sticking to the base, there’s this little Alliance joint where, if you make friends with the bartender, you can still get a Serrice Ice brandy every once in a while. You’ve got to class it up every now and then.

I went home, you know. Found my parents’ old place. It was - strange. [silence] It’s been years since they lived there, even longer since I did, and it’s just - it’s the same, and it’s not. They put on a second addition, and it’s what took the brunt of the damage during the attack. Just sheared right off, looks like it took an anti-fighter missile to a supporting wall and it’s barely hanging on. I - 

Hmm. I don’t think I’ll be going back again. 

Anyway, it’s getting tough up there, huh? You had to expect it wouldn’t be all beaches and babes forever, Mr. Vega. [a bitten off breath, then a pause] You’ve got this, though. [voice warm] You know that, right? You didn’t get that tattoo for nothing. Now you have to live up to it. Do I have to send Shepard over there, to get your head straight? I’m sure she’s about ready to make a break for it anyway, going crazy in that hospital bed.

The next video I get, you’d better be flexing in some tiny N3 shirt, Mr. Vega. I’d expect nothing less. I don’t wingman for a chump. [chuckle]

 

 

· 

 

 

[voice rough, hushed, as though trying to be quiet] Shit, I should be sleeping, we barely get any time as is, but I just - 

I’m losing my mind, Esteban. I’m so fucking tired and this _pendejo_ will not _let up_ \- 

Jesus, okay, this is. I’m not making any sense. Lemme just - so like, my instructors are great, except for this one guy, Farrell. Dude flew alongside Hackett in the final battle so he thinks his shit don’t stink. He’s got a bug up his ass about me, says I’m ‘too cocky’. Figures he’s gonna cut me down to size or something.

It’s killing me, man. Like I’m the only confident one in this squad! You’re either confident or driven or you’re not fuckin’ N7 material. It’s just - [thump of a head hitting a desk, image flares briefly] Mierda. 

He won’t quit singling me out. If I’m a fraction late on my jumps, I get laps. Fucking _Ushigura_ has failed the last four stealth training missions, but somehow that’s _my_ fault, ‘cause I’m not _supporting_ her, not teaching her right. I thought that was Farrell’s job? Madre de dios. 

It’s not - it can’t be some ‘I’m tough on you cause I want you to succeed’ bullshit either, cause I’m not _succeeding_. Thanks to this cabron, I’m not in bed until way after everyone else, but I’m kicked out early too. Asshole put me on half rations last week because he didn’t like the way I _ate my breakfast_. 

[indistinct, mostly swearing]

I know training is supposed to toughen you up but - where’s the goddamn line? I’m so fuckin’ tired, and I just wish I could talk to you about this. I can go above his head, but does that make me the whiny little pussy who can’t crack it on his own? Or do I knuckle under, like a good little dog, yessir, nossir. I don’t - 

[rustling, followed by prolonged silence]

I don’t know what to do, Steve. And I’m just like, so tired. I’ve got extra endurance training tomorrow, ‘cause I guess being able to lift my pack was ‘showing off’. I should - I need to sleep.

Jesus, I wish you were - I wish this pendejo would cut me some slack.

 

 

· 

 

 

[heavy exhale] James, I had no idea it was so bad out there. When you sent the last video I thought maybe...but nothing like this. 

I wish I could - I don’t even know what to say. I’ve had some terrible commanders in my day, and I can only imagine it’s gotta be incredibly frustrating. Especially since I _know_ you. I know that when it comes down to it, you don’t mess around. You give it everything. You’re a good soldier, James, a good marine. And you know it.

So. Let’s. Figure this out. Honestly, I hope that things are better by the time this makes its way to you, but in case I can be helpful…

Take a minute and just, just take a breath. Breathe deep, and forget how this Farrell character is being the biggest asshole in Skepsis. Now, _you_ tell me: what’s the best plan? You know this man, you know how he works. Will it get worse if you buckle down? Will it piss him off more if you ignore him, or if you go above him? _Trust your instincts_. They’re almost always on track. [laugh] Ignore the ones telling you to flatten him with a shuttle. Those are the bad ones.

I know you can figure this out. I _know_ you can. I have faith.

I won’t wish you luck. A big hero like you doesn’t need it.

 

 

· 

 

 

Jesus, Esteban, I can’t - I can’t talk but. You know just what I need to hear. Thanks, man.

 

 

· 

 

 

I’m going to be out of comms range for a while, so I just wanted to get off a quick message and, well. [shaky laugh] Good. I’m glad I could help, Mr. Vega.

 

 

· 

 

 

I know it’s only been a week, and there’s no way you’ve even seen my last vidcom but - I don’t know. 

I’ve been trying to bury myself in work. If I’m not behind the controls, making runs for the rebuild, I’m trying to get some of these old wrecks up and running, increase our efficiency, get our lines of communication going but it’s just - there’s only so long you can keep your mind quiet. 

Everywhere I go, there are ruins. The city, the people - families. Our newest mechanic is barely eighteen, and she lost both parents and her sister less than a week after the Reapers hit Earth. She’s tough as nails, but that doesn’t mean I don’t hear her crying, sometimes, at night. I’m one door down and the only thing I can figure out how to fix is the half built M-44 Hammerhead we dug up last month.

[long silence]

I miss having a _goal_ in sight. Sometimes, it feels like we’re just treading water, you know? We were working on rebuilding the Alliance training barracks outside of the city and I watched them put up the last _real_ wall on the dormitories last week. The next day, we lost half the main floor to faulty electrical damaged by an old explosion and we were back to prefabs. 

I hate the way they echo.

I miss the Normandy, you know? I miss the crew. I miss everyone.

I miss - [soft laugh] you know what? Screw it. I _miss_ you. I wish - oh, never mind.

I miss you.

 

 

· 

 

 

Wish you were right here, dude. You have _no_ idea how bad I wanna kiss you.

 

 

· 

 

 

Jesus Christ, don’t open that last message, alright? It was - it wasn’t for you. Must’ve fucked up pressing buttons or something, but it - please, _please_ don’t open it, Esteban.

 

 

· 

 

 

I’m _so_ , so sorry, man. I just - I don’t know. Thought we were having some kind of months-long, long distance moment. Never meant to fuck our friendship up. Listen, please just like, forget this ever happened. We can do that, right? I mean, we ‘forgot’ that one time, after Rannoch -

[clears throat]

_Please_ , Steve, I’m so fucking sorry.

 

 

· 

 

 

You’re _killing_ me, man. Please, I didn’t wanna ruin this. I’m sorry, alright? Lemme make it up to you. I’ll do anything. I mean it, _anything_. Galactic hero James Vega, at your disposal. [forced laugh]

Jesus, Steve, please. I know you gotta have seen it by now. 

 

 

· 

 

 

It’s been _six months_ , Esteban. You there? Tell me you’re okay. Even if, uh, like even if we’re not cool. I just - I need to know this isn’t something scary, alright? Talk to me, dude.

 

 

· 

 

 

Fuck. I’m just - I’m sorry. Again.

 

 

· 

 

 

Listen, Esteban, even - if you hate me, it’s cool, I get it, but this is _torture_. Please, I’m sorry, just lemme know you’re - 

[door hisses open]

[prolonged silence, then -]

_Steve_? Hijo de la chingada!

[quiet, indistinct] Not even gonna say hello, Mr. Vega?

[chair bangs to the ground, followed by fast-paced footsteps ] _Hello_. [soft laughter, something sounding suspiciously like kissing]

 

 

·

 

 

So, you aren’t gonna see this for like months, at least, but I just - I wanted to leave you something nice to come home to, y’know?

Not that you deserve nice things right now. Do you see this? [barely audible shift of fabric] Look at this. Gave me a goddamn hickey like a goddamn teenager. I’m never gonna hear the end of it from my squad. Y’know they already had me pegged as mooning over you? Ushigura set up a _betting pool_. I hate my friends.

[rustling as the camera is adjusted] But there you are, sleeping like an angel. No care in the world. I gotta be up in like three hours, too. S’what happens when you don’t _plan_ a vacation, my dude. You gotta hang out in a shitty Alliance training base on a boring moon while I do zero-g jumps in as much armour as I can bear.

It’s a glamorous life, but someone’s gotta do it.

[long pause] Listen, man, Esteban, my _boy_ , I am so glad you’re here. Gave me a heart attack in the middle, but it was worth it. Seeing you again? Dios. Everything I ever wanted.

Now, future Esteban, you gotta excuse me. I’m about to wake up past you for some morning nookie. Hope you don’t mind. [laughs]


End file.
